Their Trainee Days
by meshi-chan
Summary: Kumpulan 5 cerita pendek tentang hari-hari para 104th Trainees di akademi mereka. No pairings, hanya plain friendship. 1. Daddy Reiner; 2. Bertholdt's Sleeping Position; 3. Sugar and Salt; 4. The Duo Partner in Crime; 5. Peaceful Nap


Their Trainee Days

Disclaimer : I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

Rated : T

Warning : OOC Bertebaran.

Summary : Kumpulan 5 cerita pendek tentang hari-hari para trainees di akademi kemiliteran.

A/N : Kumpulan drabbles dan cerita singkat tentang para _trainees_ saat mereka masih menjadi calon prajurit. A bit OOC maybe? ;;;;;;;;;;; padahal saya gak berniat untuk meng-OOC-kan mereka ;;;

Beberapa ini terinspirasi dari berbagai doujin di pixiv dan headcanon saya.

* * *

1. Daddy Reiner

* * *

Saat itu ruang makan sedang penuh oleh obrolan-obrolan remaja yang akan selesai latihan itu. Semuanya tampak ceria saat mereka berceloteh ria dengan teman-teman mereka. Reiner Braun, remaja berambut pirang berumur 16 tahun itu sedang menikmati makan malamnya sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Bertholdt Fubar, pemuda jangkung yang pendiam, ikut meramaikan ruang makan tersebut.

"HAHAHAH! Leluconmu bagus juga, Eren! Coba ceritakan ke Reiner!" sebuah tawa keluar dari mulut Connie Springer, remaja dengan rambut tipis yang duduk di seberang Reiner.

Reiner yang penasaran mengapa temannya tertawa, menoleh dengan keheranan kearah pemuda berumur 14 tahun yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, **Ayah**.Leluconku itu berbunyi-" begitulah bunyi kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Eren Jaeger yang berhasil membuat ruang makan yang berisi lebih dari 100 remaja itu sunyi senyap secara mendadak.

Perlu waktu 3 detik bagi Eren untuk menyadari bahwa ia baru memanggil pemuda di sebelahnya dengan panggilan, 'ayah'. Wajah remaja itu memerah dan ia langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, merasa malu.

Dan perlu waktu 10 detik untuk para remaja yang berada di ruang makan tersebut untuk mengeluarkan suara tawa dari 'kotak suara' mereka.

Jean Kircshtein tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya. Marco Bodt dan Armin Arlert yang duduk disebelah kanannya, keduanya berusaha menahan tawa mereka dengan menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan dan melihat kearah lain selain wajah _shock_ Reiner. Sasha Braus hampir tersedak rotinya ketika ia tertawa. Connie-lah yang tertawa paling heboh, ia tertawa keras sambil memukul meja, berkali-kali berkata, "Hai, Ayah!" lalu tertawa kembali . Bahkan Mikasa Ackerman dan Annie Leonhardt, yang terkenal dengan _poker face_, menyinggungkan senyum kecil. Ymir tertawa sambil menepuk-tepuk punggung pemuda kekar itu. Christa Renz, tertawa kecil sambil menggumamkan, 'Ayah Reiner—' (Hal ini membuat muka Reiner memerah karena mendengar sang dewi angkatan menggumamkan namanya dengan tambahan 'ayah' di depannya.)

Sebagai teman yang baik, Bertholdt hanya bisa tersenyum dan menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang menjadi tawaan teman-temannya itu.

Reiner yang merasa sangat malu hanya bisa melipat tangannya dan menggumamkan beberapa sumpah serapah. Ia menepuk pundak Eren yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil bertanya, "Eren. Memangnya wajahku setua itu kah?" tanyanya.

"T-tidak.. Hanya saja.. Auramu berkata ayah.." jawab Eren pelan. Jawaban Eren malah membuat gelak tawa para calon prajurit itu menjadi-jadi.

"Habis. Kau itu memiliki aura yang bisa diandalkan dan dipercaya.. Dengan kata lain, kau memiliki aura seperti seorang ayah- Hei, aku tidak membuatmu marah kan, Reiner?" Lanjut Eren kembali, menggaruk pipinya.

Jawaban Eren tersebut membuat Reiner diam sejenak. Dengan cepat, Reiner menarik baju Eren, dirangkulnya remaja itu dan satu tangannya bergerak ke kepala Eren dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Jawaban apa itu, Jaeger?!" tanyanya sambil tertawa keras seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Eren meronta-ronta di dalam rangkulan pria itu namun ia tertawa keras, mengetahui bahwa temannya tidak marah kepadanya, diikuti gelak tawa dari teman-temannya yang lain.

_Terima kasih karena kau mempercayaiku, Eren._

* * *

2. Bertholdt's Sleeping positions

* * *

"Hei, Armin. Menurutmu, bagaimana posisi tidur Bertholdt besok?" tanya Connie kepada Armin yang sedang membaca buku.

Armin menutup bukunya lalu berpikir sejenak, "Posisi tidur yang kita temukan tadi pagi adalah.. Kakinya di badan Reiner, sementara badannya menggantung di tepi tempat tidur.. Lalu, kau teriak karena kau mengira, Bertholdt adalah hantu bergentayangan yang muncul di barak kita.." ucap Armin.

"Salah sendiri dia bergelantungan seperti itu! Kalau saja Jean dan Marco tidak membangunkannya, ia bisa saja terjatuh dengan kepala mendarat di lantai terlebih dahulu." seru Connie.

"2 malam lalu, ia tidur dengan posisi yang hendak melakukan 'berguling ke belakang'..." lanjut Armin.

"Menurutku, posisinya besok adalah _menungging_." Timpal Jean yang ikut nimbrung dan duduk di sebelah pemuda berambut pirang itu, dengan Bertholdt yang mengikuti di belakang Jean.

"Memangnya, posisi tidurku itu sangat penting ya?" tanya Bertholdt ragu.

"Tentu saja! Posisi tidurmu itu adalah sesuatu yang kita tunggu-tunggu setiap paginya!" seru Connie sambil _nyengir_.

"Maaf, Bertholdt. Tapi dengan posisi tidurmu itu, kita bahkan mengetahui cuaca lho." Ucap Armin.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Bertholdt, sweatdrop dan heran pada saat bersamaan.

"Contohnya, bila kakimu berada di badan Reiner, maka cuaca itu akan panas dan terik. Sementara kalau salah satu anggota tubuhmu berada di muka Reiner, maka cuaca hari itu akan hujan badai." Jawab Jean.

"Sebegitu ekstrimkah posisi tidurku..." gumam Bertholdt lemas.

"Tapi, itu hal yang membuatmu unik lho! Siapa sangka pemuda tinggi dan diam sepertimu memiliki posisi tidur yang aneh dan ekstrem?" tanya Connie.

Bertholdt terdiam sebelum tersenyum kecil dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidurnya. "Selamat tidur semuanya." Ucapnya.

"Sudah mau tidur? Masih jam 10 lho." Tanya Armin heran.

"Tadi aku diminta Instruktur untuk berlari bolak-balik bukit, membantu Dasz yang jatuh pingsan untuk dilarikan ke pos medis.. Jadi aku cukup lelah." Jawab Bertholdt, melambaikan tangannya kepada ketiga kawannya.

Paginya.

"Reiner, ayo bangun. Hari ini kita ada piket untuk—GYAAA REINEEERR!" teriakan Eren membuat satu barak terbangun dengan heboh dan segera berlari ke tempat berasalnya sumber suara keras itu.

"Jaeger, kenapa kau berteriak keras seperti itu—WHOA! REINER! OI! KAU TAK APA-APA?!" mata Jean yang awalnya sayu dan mengantuk langsung terbelalak ketika melihat kondisi temannya yang cukup memprihatinkan. Mengapa demikian?

Karena posisi tidur Bertholdt kali ini adalah melintasi kepala Reiner, punggungnya menutupi muka Reiner sepenuhnya. Sementara kaki pemuda jangkung itu mengunci lengan kanan Reiner. Pemuda kekar yang malang itu meronta-ronta di bawah tubuh sahabatnya.

"REINER! BERTAHANLAH!" Eren segera berusaha menyelamatkan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

'_.. Kasihan ya Reiner.' _Pikir seluruh remaja laki-laki yang menghuni barak tersebut.

* * *

3. Sugar and Salt

* * *

"... Braus! Springer! Leonhardt! Renz! Nama-nama yang kupanggil tadi, akan bertugas untuk memasak sarapan! Kalian harus bangun jam 3 pagi! Sekarang, CEPATLAH TIDUR DASAR ANAK-ANAK SIAL!" perintah Keith Shardis dengan suara lantang.

Gadis dengan rambut pirang pucat itu terbangun pada pukul 2.45 pagi, 15 menit lebih awal daripada waktu yang diperintahkan. Gadis itu berjalan kearah dapur umum dengan sedikit gelisah. Mengapa?

Annie Leonhardt bukanlah tipe perempuan yang memiliki keahlian dalam memasak.

Jika dipikir-pikir, setidaknya ia harus memasak makanan dengan porsi lebih dari 100 orang.

"Annie? Kenapa kau pagi sekali?" sebuah suara hampir membuat gadis itu meloncat, namun ia berhasil memasang wajah _poker face_-nya yang terkenal itu.

"Christa? Kau sendiri tampak pagi sekali juga." Balas Annie kearah gadis berambut pirang pendek yang sedang mencuci beberapa.

Christa Renz hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aku bangun pagi supaya bisa memasak masakan lain. Oh ya, Annie. Bisakah kau memasukkan gula 3 sendok kayu ke dalam panci berisi sup itu? Toples gula berada di rak nomor 2. Oh sama masukkan wortel juga ya." pinta Christa kearah gadis itu.

Annie mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan kearah suatu rak dan matanya menyapu rak di depannya. Ia melihat beberapa toples dengan ukuran dan bentuk dan warna yang sama. Hal ini membuat satu pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya :

... Gula yang mana ya?

Dengan insting, Annie meraih toples terdekat. Karena minimnya cahaya, ia tidak bisa membedakan antara garam, gula dan penyedap rasa.

Annie mengambil sendok kayu dan memasukkan 3 sendok ke dalam panci itu, lalu ia aduk dengan pelan. Ia meraih baskom yang penuh dengan sayuran panjang berwarna oranye itu dan ia masukkan kedalam panci besar itu.

"Annie? Apakah kuah sup-nya sudah siap? Coba aku cicipi" tawar Christa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Christa mengambil sendok dan mencicipinya. Namun, sebelum ia bisa mencicipi kuah tersebut, gadis itu berhenti.

"Annie?"

Annie menoleh kearah primadona angkatan itu.

"Sepertinya yang tadi kau tuangkan itu adalah garam deh.. Bukan gula. Dan.. kenapa wortelnya tidak dipotong-potong ya?" tanya Christa.

"... Harus dipotong-potong, ya?" tanya Annie dengan nada polos.

Christa Renz menghela napas. Gadis berambut pirang pucat ini memang jago bertarung menggunakan tangan, namun tampaknya sang Annie Leonhardt tidak bisa memasak.

Perlu waktu sekitar 10 bulan dibawah bimbingan Christa (terkadang Mina Carolina, Ymir, dan Sasha membantu) bagi Annie untuk bisa memasak dan hasil masakannya tidak membuat seseorang menderita diare dan masalah perut lainnya.

* * *

4. The Duo Partner in Crime

* * *

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasha Braus dan Connie Springer di angkata 104th? Keduanya sangat dikenal dengan kelakuan mereka yang konyol dan berbuat onar. Dari mencuri makanan dari dapur hingga mengusili sang instruktur.

"Sasha, Connie.. Kalian baru mengambil roti dari dapur lagi kah?" tanya Jean, memijit kepalanya melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

"Sasha yang menarikku. Ia bilang perutnya sudah keruyukan padahal ia baru makan siang 15 menit yang lalu." Ujar Connie.

"Connie, akuilah kau juga mau roti yang kau makan tadi itu." Balas Sasha.

"Kalian berdua memang sesuatu ya.." keluh Jean, melipat tangannya. "Ingat lho, kalian itu kemarin sudah kena marah instruktor karena bermain perang-perangan dengan sapu saat yang lainnya bersih-bersih."

"Bermain perang-perangan dengan sapu itu asyik, Jean. Kau saja yang tak pernah bermain." Ucap Sasha, melipat tangannya dan menatap pria berambut coklat itu.

Jean menghela napas lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. "Kalian ada niat untuk mengisengi orang lain selain Instruktor?"

"Boleh. Siapa targetnya?" tanya Sasha dan Connie sambil tersenyum licik.

"Reiner. Kemarin ia membuatku mengerjakan tugasnya untuk mencuci kamar mandi sendirian. Dia seharusnya membantuku, kau tahu?" Jawab Jean kesal.

"_Maa.. maa, _Jean. Masa kau masih dendam soal itu?" tanya Marco Bodt kepada temannya.

"Hal seperti ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, Marco." Jawab Jean kesal.

Sasha dan Connie mengangguk cepat. "Serahkan kepada kami. Bayarannya adalah.. Besok, kau gantikan piketku untuk memasak sarapan dan piket Connie untuk mencuci baju." Jawab Sasha.

Bisa terdengar Jean menggumamkan beberapa sumpah serapah sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Demi balas dendam, pikirnya.

Connie dan Sasha langsung berlari ke dua jurusan yang berbeda, pertanda misi akan dimulai.

"Annie! Tadi Reiner bilang kepadaku kalau kau memilki bokong yang bagus." Ucap Connie dengan nada serius ketika ia berbicara kepada gadis berambut pirang pucat di hadapannya. Ucapan Connie, berhasil membuat muka Annie menghitam dan aura di sekelilingnya menjadi hitam dan berat. Cukup untuk membuat Bertholdt yang berdiri di samping Annie berkeringat dingin.

"Dimana. Dia?" tanya Annie pelan namun nadanya terdengar mematikan.

'_Misi sukses.'_

Sementara Sasha, berlari kearah gadis berambut hitam dengan wajah oriental yang tampaknya sedang berbicara kepada Eren, Christa, Ymir dan Armin.

"Mikasa! Christa! Kalian harus tahu, Reiner tadi bilang kepadaku kalau kalian berdua memiliki bokong yang bagus." Lapor Sasha kepada kelima kawannya itu.

Keempatnya terdiam lalu aura berat keluar dari Mikasa dan Ymir. Sementara wajah Christa memerah.

"Yang hanya bisa mengomentari tentang bokongku hanyalah Eren." Gumam Mikasa gelap, diikuti mata Eren yang melebar karena terkejut diikuti teriakan, "Apa maksudmu, Mikasa?"

"Beraninya mengomentari bokong Christa..." gumam Ymir gelap. Tidak ada yang boleh mengomentari mesum kecantikan Christa-nya adalah moto gadis berbintik itu.

"Sasha. Dimana dia?" tanya keduanya.

Sementara itu, Reiner Braun, yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa calon prajurit lain, mendongak heran melihat kedatangan Mikasa, Annie, dan Ymir yang memancarkan aura gelap di sekeliling mereka.

"Mikasa? Annie? Ymir? Ada apa—Kenapa kalian tampaknya sedang marah—OI! ANNIE TUNGGU SEBENTAR- AKU SALAH APA—OHOK!"

Sasha, Jean dan Connie yang berdiri di kejauhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Misi sukses."

Pada akhirnya, Sasha, Jean dan Connie menghabiskan sisa hari mereka dengan berlari dari cengkraman Reiner, Annie, Mikasa dan Ymir yang mengejar ketiga pelaku itu seperti vampir yang haus akan darah.

* * *

5. Peaceful Nap

* * *

Eren menguap ketika ia merasakan angin lembut yang menyapu wajahnya. Ia, Mikasa dan Armin sedang berbaring di padang rumput di dekat danau yang tak jauh dari akademi militer. Hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi para calon prajurit diperbolehkan bersantai satu hari penuh. Ketiga sekawan itu memutuskan untuk bersantai di dekat danau sambil menikmati cuaca cerah.

Eren terduduk dan matanya menyapu sekelilingnya. Ia menyadari bahwa Armin dan Mikasa telah terlelap. Wajar saja mereka sudah terlelap, selain angin yang sejuk, latihan 3D Manuever Gear kemarin memang melelahkan.

"Oh. Disini kalian rupanya." Sebuah suara dari balik pepohonan membuat Eren terperanjat.

"Oh kau, Marco. Jean. Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Eren, heran.

"Mencari udara segar. Kudengar dari Reiner, tempat disini sejuk. Apa itu bermasalah, Eren?" tanya Jean balik.

Eren mendecakkan lidahnya namun menggelengkan kepalanya, memperbolehkan kedua pemuda itu untuk duduk. Jean mengambil tepat di sebelah Mikasa dan Marco duduk di sebelah Jean.

"Hari ini cerah ya. Bagus sekali untuk bersantai." Ucap Marco sambil berbaring, menikmati cuaca hari itu.

"Ya, aku setuju. Kau juga kan, Jean—Ah. Sudah tidur dia.." komentar Eren ketika melihat pemuda berambut coklat telah tertidur lelap.

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkannya, Eren. Kemarin itu melelahkan kau tahu?" tanya Marco, tertawa kecil. "Aku juga tidur dulu ya."

Ketika Eren akan menutup matanya, dua buah suara _familiar _membuat mata Eren terbuka.

"Hee~h pada tidur disini rupanya.." ucap Sasha sambil duduk di sebelah Marco yang sedang berbaring.

"Eren, tak apakan kalau kita ikutan berbaring disini?" tanya Connie sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke padang rumput hijau itu di sebelah Sasha.

"Silahkan saja, tapi cobalah untuk tidak membangunkan yang sudah tidur ya?" pinta Eren, menaruh telunjuk di mulutnya, mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk diam.

Sasha dan Connie mengangguk. Begitu kepala mereka menyentuh tanah, keduanya terlelap dengan cepat. Eren menguap dan berbaring kembali. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur.

"Oh! Disini kalian rupanya! Aku mencari kalian kemana-mana lho—Ups." Reiner, Bertholdt dan Annie muncul dari pepohonan dan melihat teman-temannya yang sedang terlelap.

Annie berjalan ke sebelah Armin dan berbaring di sebelahnya, diikuti oleh Reiner dan Bertholdt yang berbaring di sebelah Annie.

"Mereka tampak tenang dan damai, Reiner." Ucap Bertholdt sambil mengamati wajah teman-temannya yang sedang terlelap.

"Ya. Mereka tampak sangat tenang dalam tidurnya. Kita tak bisa salahkan mereka juga sih karena tidur jam segini.. Kemarin kita hanya tidur 1 jam dan seharian mendaki bukit untuk berlatih bersama para prajurit.." jawab Bertholdt, menguap.

"Ayo, tampaknya kau juga mengantuk, Bertl. Tidur saja." Usul Reiner.

"Jangan berisik, kalian berdua. Aku mengantuk." Tegur Annie yang tampaknya sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

Setelah ketiganya tertidur, datanglah Christa dan Ymir yang terkejut melihat beberapa temannya sedang tertidur di alam terbuka.

"Ymir, ikut berbaring juga di sebelah mereka, yuk!" ajak Christa, menarik tangan Ymir dan berbaring di sebelah Reiner. Ymir menghela napas dan berbaring di antara Christa dan Sasha.

Keduanya memejamkan mata dan akhirnya tertidur.

...

Mikasa terbangun dan terduduk. Ia menguap dan menyadari bahwa beberapa temannya ikut bergabung dan tertidur bersama ia, Armin dan Eren. Bibirnya menyungginkan senyum ketika melihat bahwa teman-temannya tertidur dengan ekspresi yang damai dan tenang.

"Mereka tidur seperti anak kecil saja.. Sangat tenang dan damai.. Apalahi Eren.." gumam Mikasa.

.

.

"Tapi mengapa kepala Bertholdt seperti akan tercebur ke danau..?" tanya Mikasa ketika melihat Bertholdt yang saat ini, kakinya berada di dada Reiner dan kepalanya terarah ke danau, seperti siap jatuh ke air kapan saja.

* * *

END

* * *

HAHAHAHHAHA APA INI SAYA NULIS APA

Kok kayaknya ini OOC semua ya ;;_;; Maafkan saya semuanya ;;;;;;;

Sediakah kalian untuk meninggalkan review? Terima kasih ; v ;

Meshi-chan


End file.
